My Boyfriend the Klutz
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: Hanatarou is getting grief from some shinigamis higher up in rankings. What else is new? What will Jaisra do to help him out? Will she help him at all? HanatarouOC


**Requested by: Hone' Sweetie  
Anime: Bleach  
Character(s): Yamada Hanatarou x OC  
Author Comments: Sorry Hone' Chan! I couldn't bring myself to write a lemon! Hana's just too innocent! I hope you like it anyways!**

**(Story Starts)**

The third squad division; strong, cunning, and filled with some of the most elite shinigami. Being one of the strongest squads in the entire division, people expected nothing but the best from its captain and his subordinates. The few who were lucky enough to be handpicked into this squad held their heads high with pride—even those who had to work their way up to gain even a small position in the squad seemed to have a pride-filled air about them—especially the few who were picked by the squad's former captain, Ichimaru Gin. Many people would kill to have a spot in its barracks, but not me, I'm happy right where I am; safe and sound in the fourth squad. Who am I, you may ask? Well, you're just about to find out.

"Jai-chan, stop lollygagging and get your butt over here!"

"Y-yes Amagumo-san, right away," I stuttered bashfully, making my way up the steep grassy hill at my own pace where my friend, Tsukiakari Ushiro-Amagumo, was currently seated, all the while being careful not to drop the small woven basket in my arms. Unlike me, Amagumo-san was actually in the third squad; fifth seat to be exact. She was strong, one of the very few to be handpicked by her former captain, and proud of it. She just wasn't as… organized as the rest of her squad, always doing things without thinking, but she's a good friend to have.

"Drop the honorifics _Jaisra_," Amagumo-san scolded lightly, putting emphasis on my whole first name instead of using the nickname she usually used, "We've known each other for months now; the least you could do is stop calling me by my last name!"

"Then what should I call you?" I asked her as I set down the basket in the grass and sat next to her.

"Well now, that's a very good question you've got there Jai-chan," she spoke solemnly, putting one hand to her chin as the other one reached for a small loaf of bread in the basket between us. She took a small bite out of it before continuing, "I can't ask you to call me by my first name since its _way_ too long, but then again I guess that's what makes me special. Come to think of it, my whole name put together is pretty long. I went through three pens today just signing documents that got left by Ichimaru-taicho! Oh Jai-chan, ever since he left things have been so hectic around the third squad; I practically had to beg Kira-san for a day off today. Of course, I bet the whole Soul Society is still in shell-shock from his—along with Aizen's and Tousen's—betrayal. If only…"

I reached into the basket for my own small loaf of bread as I tuned my friend's rambling out. I knew from experience that Amagumo-san, due to her great affection for her former captain, could talk about him for ages. I don't know what it was about him that made her swoon like that, but I do know that ever since he left she's been smiling less than usual. She was right though; the entire Soul Society was on wits end when they suddenly betrayed us all like that—even the fourth squad seems to be a bit more frantic now-a-days.

"Ah, but I'm getting off topic now, rambling about Ichimaru-taicho like that; I know he didn't like me that way anyways. I'm sorry Jai-chan," Amagumo-san apologized as she blushed lightly to herself; whether it was from embarrassment or her thoughts of her captain I did not know, "Anyways, what do you want to call me by… other than my last name of course."

I thought for a moment, taking another sullen bite out of my bread, "How about… Tsuki-san?"

"Drop the 'san', make it a 'chan' and you've got yourself a deal," she smiled at me brightly as she finished off the rest of her bread.

"Alright Amagumo—uh, I mean Tsuki-chan," I smiled slightly, looking out to the distance for a while before Tsuki-chan broke the silence once more.

"So, how have things been in the fourth squad? It's kind of weird you know; our squads are so close in number yet…"

"There's a huge strength difference?" I finished for her.

She shook her head from side-to-side frantically, waving her arms about in protest, "No, I was gonna say that they almost never converse with each other! I'm sure that you have some pretty strong people on your squad, like Unohana-taicho, oh, but she doesn't really count since she's the captain. Well, there is you for example; you can be pretty strong when you want to be! And I'm sure there are others too, well, except for Hanatarou; he's just… well…"

I frowned visibly at what she was saying, "It's not very nice talking about others like that Tsuki-chan."

"Well I'm sorry that your boyfriend is hopeless most of the time," she stated flatly, looking at me with mischievous eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend," I protested, a bright red blush spreading across my face, "I barely even talk to him anyways!"

"Oh _puh-lease_ Jai-chan! You talk with him all the time! And don't even bother giving me that 'he's not my boyfriend' crap cause I know he is," she stood up from her spot on the hill, brushing away any debris on her shinigami uniform, "I should be getting back to work; I'm sure Kira-san has accumulated another mountain of paperwork for me to do. Did you know that Ichimaru-taicho used to hide some of his paperwork in the couch in his office so he wouldn't have to do it? Anyways, see you later Jai-chan; good luck with your klutz of a boyfriend."

I waved a goodbye to Tsuki-chan, another heavy blush spreading across my face. This time I didn't bother arguing with her about her last comment since she had already used shunpo to have a speedy getaway. From the way she looked around before she left, I could already tell that she definitely had _not_ asked Kira-san for the day off and that when she got back she would be in big trouble from the third squad fukutaicho.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back to work as well."

**(The Next Day)**

"Hey fourth squad scum, get over here already, I've been calling you for ages!"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry sir!"

I watched from a distance as Hanatarou scurried off to help the eleventh squad member that had cruelly called out to him. I laughed lightly to myself as he dropped a few bottles of medicine on his way there, apologizing up and down for his mistakes; he really is a klutz. By now I had turned my back to him so that I could continue with what I was doing earlier. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see the eleventh squad member giving Hanatarou a hard time.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please let go of my head," I could hear Hanatarou's voice tremble as he tried desperately to get out of a headlock, "I'm pretty sure that my head's not supposed to—ow!"

My eyes quickly darted back to where they had been watching him before and sure enough, Hanatarou had been thrown into a wall, everything around him shattered and spilled. Across from him the eleventh squad member was holding onto his stomach, howling out in laughter. I don't know exactly what it was, but something deep inside me had snapped. I watched Hanatarou scramble back to his feet, only to be kicked back down by the same guy, as I stalked over to where the two were. The height difference between both me and eleventh squad member became very apparent as I approached them and I could suddenly feel the anger that had bubbled up inside of me quickly dissipate.

Taking in a deep breath, I prepared myself for the worst, "E-excuse me sir," I silently cursed myself for stuttering.

"What?" His tone of voice quickly told me that he was irritated that I had interrupted his fun.

"It's not very polite to do these things to someone who is only trying to help you," I took in a steady breath to calm myself down before continuing, "I'm afraid that if you are not in serious trouble—which I can obviously tell you are not—then I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"You're not the boss of me, kid!" I could tell that he was seething as he unsheathed his zanpakto; looking down to the floor I prepared for impact.

It never came…

"Wielding a weapon in the infirmary without permission or any clear reason is against policies," I heard a stern yet calm voice say. Looking up from where I was standing with my hands in front of my face, I could see white hair. _'Hitsugaya-taicho,'_ "I could report you to your captain and I assure you, you will be held with strict punishment."

I looked over Hitsugaya-taicho's shoulder only to see that the man who had been terrorizing me earlier had gone pale with fear. He quickly put away his zanpakto and made a speedy getaway before he got into anymore trouble; it reminded me a bit about Tsuki-chan yesterday. It took me a couple minutes before I noticed that Hitsugaya-taicho had turned around and was staring at me expectantly.

"Ah, I-I… uh, thank you Hitsugaya-taicho," I stuttered out, bowing in respect. When I looked up again he nodded in recognition and left soon after without another word.

"Ow," I heard a faint groan from my left and quickly remembered about Hanatarou.

"Ah, Hanatarou-kun, are you alright?" I asked as I helped back up to his feet. He stumbled a bit, causing him to fall into my arms which had caused a massive blush to spread across my face. Luckily I recovered before he had a chance to look up.

"I-I'm fine, Jaisra-chan," he stuttered as he righted himself, "Don't worry about me; this kind of thing happens all the time!"

I frowned upon hearing that last comment. If this sort of thing happened all the time then it's a wonder why Hanatarou is still alive.

"Well, if you're sure you're alright, then I guess it's time for us to get going, ne?"

"W-what, where are we going?" He stuttered, obviously forgetting about the plans we had made.

"Don't you remember, silly," I said as I tapped his forehead lightly, "We have lunch plans!"

Smiling brightly, I wrapped my arm around his as I pulled him from his spot. I laughed loudly enough for the both of us to hear as he stuttered random things. Tsuki-chan had been half right yesterday, I do talk to Hanatarou a lot, but he certainly was not my boyfriend. At least… that's what I tried to convince myself…

**(After Lunch)**

"Well that was a fun lunch," I chirped happily as Hanatarou and I walked back into the fourth squad barracks, "We should eat out more often!"

"A-ah uh, y-yeah, that would be n-nice."

I turned on my heal to see a flustered Hanatarou standing in the doorway. Giggling lightly, I walked further into the emptied out clinic room. The room seemed to hold a calming air as we both walked in; light was coming in from a slightly open window, giving the room a sort of glow. Everything was quiet and serene in the room, that is, until a sudden crash of bottles startled me into turning around in a flash.

"A-ah, I-I'm sorry," Hanatarou stuttered as he struggled to untangle himself with the many cords and wires in the room without knocking over anymore bottles; he didn't succeed to well. "I kinda, uh, tripped over these… wires…"

"Here, let me help you with that," I laughed as I went over to help untangle the confused boy. "Let's try moving this wire here… and then this one can go, oh, that won't work, uh, I think I got stuck too…"

Sure enough, I too was tangled in the wires and cords that surrounded us. I tried to move my hands so I could possibly undo what I was trying to do, but to no avail. Yup, we were definitely tied together. A sudden blush made it across my face as I noticed what the position we were in could look like to anyone passing by. My hands were firmly pressed against Hanatarou's chest while his were tied to my waist by the cords. Our faces, inches apart, looked like they would crash together at any moment now.

"I'm sorry Hanatarou-kun; it looks like I got us even more tangled up when I was supposed to be untying you," I murmured, looking down out of embarrassment.

"It's really okay Jaisra-chan; this is what my luck usually gets me anyways," he laughed lightly to himself, squirming a bit under the wires.

"You really are a klutz most of the time, aren't you?" I laughed, but when I noticed that the look on his face had turned to disappointment, I quickly re-thought my words, "Not that I don't like it, I mean, I uh, well I just wanna say that I… I really like… like you…"

A blush made it across both of our faces this time I looked into his eyes after telling him that. I can't believe it; did I seriously just tell Hanatarou that I like him!?

"I really do like you Hanatarou," I whispered as I closed the space between us in a innocent kiss. I felt him tense when I made my move, but a couple seconds later I felt a soft pressure pushing back against my own lips. Smiling slightly to myself, I pulled back and looked into his eyes once more, "And you don't need to call me 'Jaisra', just call me Jai-chan,"

"A-ah, okay, J-Jai-chan," He seemed to look around nervously before stuttering out something once more. "Uh, w-will you, uh, will you be my girlfriend Jai-chan?"

"I'd love to Hanatarou," smiling once more, I pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Isn't that just lovely?"

Pulling back quickly, I turned my head slightly to the sudden clapping noise coming from the doorway. I gasped lightly in shock when I saw not only Tsuki-chan, but Rangiku-fukutaicho standing their as well.

"Isn't that just adorable Ran-chan?" Tsuki asked in a mocking tone as she smirked my way.

"Why, yes it is! Come on Tsuki-chan, we should go celebrate with Kira and Hisagi!" Rangiku-fukutaicho cheered, obviously thinking about getting drunk again.

"Yay, sake for all!" Tsuki cheered along with her as they both left us alone again.

For a second I was happy that they had left us alone, until a sudden cough next to me brought me back to my senses. Looking back at Hanatarou, I noticed that we were still tied together pretty tightly.

"Hey, get back here and help us untie these cords you two! Come on! Get back here!"

Tsuki popped her head back in for second before saying, "Nope, I think I'll let you stay here; good luck with your boyfriend the klutz!" With that, she ran off once more.

"Get back here! Just because you're in the third squad doesn't mean you can mess with me like this Tsuki!"

The third squad division; strong, cunning, and filled with some of the most elite shinigami. Many people would kill to have a spot in its barracks, but not me, I'm happy right where I am; safe and sound in the fourth squad, stuck with Hanatarou, my boyfriend the klutz.

**(The End)**


End file.
